Animal Instinct
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: Kyo and the others rejoin to find the truth behind the legend of the five beast gods.


Hi there everyone. DragonGirl4 here welcoming you to my first Samurai Deeper Kyo story. I hope you all read and enjoy.

Summary: When an ancient legend of the five beast gods comes true how are our heroes involved? And what do the strange dreams Kyo keeps having mean? And who is this mysterious woman who resembles Kyoshiro?

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Journey

Kyo blinked open his eyes and looked around at the darkness surrounding him. His short red hair and glowing eyes stood out in the darkness as he got to his feet and slowly looked around. "W-Where am I?" He demanded rather than spoke the question to the darkness.

"Suzu? Is that you?" Came a light female voice from the darkness. Kyo turned trying to find the source of the voice. "Who the hell is there?" He demanded reaching for his sword his eyes widened when he grabbed air. Looking down he was surprised to find himself unarmed. "Suzu I've found you at last." The voice said making him look up to find a young woman standing in front of him with her head bowed.

She was slightly tall with short gray-black hair; her wardrobe was old fashioned even for the time period. Kyo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman. "Who the hell are you? And where am I?" He demanded as the woman took a step towards him. "Please Suzu you must help me." The woman begged stopping again and turning her head as if listening to something.

"I won't ask again who are you and where am I?" Kyo growled clenching his fists at his sides. The woman sighed as she lifted her head and looked at him. Kyo's eyes widened when he saw her calm blue eyes. "Kyoshiro?" He asked as the woman began to be pulled back into the darkness. "Please find me Suzu. Help me." The woman begged as she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Kyo sat up breathing heavily as sweet dripped from his face. This was the third night that he'd had this dream of a girl looking so much like Kyoshiro. "Kyo?" Came Yuya's gentle voice as she sat up beside him and looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" She asked as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." He growled as he shrugged off her hand and stood up. "Kyo…" Yuya whispered quietly as she watched her husband walk out on to the surrounding porch.

* * *

Rain drips slowly off the surrounding rooftops and trees as Yuya makes her way back to her house. She and Kyo lived on the outskirts of a small village outside of Edo. She and Kyo had been married for the last two years. She'd grown since the end of her and the others journey. Height wise she was the same; while her once shoulder length hair now spilled down to her waist and had darkened a little from it's original shade of blonde.

She sighs worriedly as she grips her purple umbrella tighter. Her green eyes showing the worry that was on her mind. Not even when Kyo was looking for his body had she ever seen him look or act this way. She had to admit that Kyo wasn't exactly the easiest person to be married too; but despite this she still loved and worried about him.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark shadow creep out from under one of the porches and begin to follow her. Yuya was still deep in her thoughts when she arrived at her and Kyo's small house. She stopped and looked up at the house and sighed again before putting one hand on the railing of the two stairs that led to the porch. A small sound from behind her made her eyes widen.

On instinct she whirled around drawing her three-chambered gun from her obi where she still carried it and pointed it at her attacker. "P-P-Please don't shoot me!" Came a very trembling, and very familiar voice. Yuya blinked as she lowered her weapon. "Saizo?" She asked looking at the trembling Juni-Sanada who nodded weakly. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Yuya exclaimed as she replaced her gun and turned back to look at him. "No apologies needed." Saizo stated as he regained control of himself and bowed his head.

"But tell me Saizo; why are you here? I mean we haven't heard from anyone in five years." Yuya said as she turned and walked up the stairs to get out of the rain. "You can come up." Yuya said as she leaned her umbrella against the side of the house. "No I'm fine thank you." Saizo stated even though he was dripping wet and the wind was blowing.

"I actually have a message for you and Lord Kyo." Saizo said looking up at Yuya who blinked in surprise. "Lord Yukimura wishes to speak with the both of you. He said to meet him in three days in Edo at the Kamijo Inn." Saizo said quietly bowing his head once again. "Alright tell him that I'll do my best; but he knows how stubborn Kyo can be." Yuya said putting a hand to her chin and thinking. "Yes ma'am." Saizo said bowing as he sank into the ground and disappeared. (Why on earth does Yukimura want to speak with us now?) Yuya thought as she turned and walked into the house.

* * *

Once inside she walked down the hall to the bedroom still in deep thought to why Yukimura wished to speak with them. She wasn't surprised not to find Kyo lying in bed where she'd left him earlier. "Kyo?" She called looking around the room. She rolled her eyes when she heard a soft grunt from out on the porch. She sighed as she walked out onto the porch.

She smiled faintly when she saw Kyo sitting against the wall one arm draped over his bent knee as he looked out at the pouring rain. "Hey there you are." She said gently as she kneeled down beside him. Kyo snorted as he closed his eyes. "Where else would I be? I do live here." He snapped his eyes still closed. Yuya sighed in irritation at her husband's attitude. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." She apologized looking out at the rain.

Kyo sighed as he opened his eyes and looked at her out of the corner of them. "So what did Yukimura's little Laky want?" He asked deciding to change the subject. Yuya looked at him surprised that he'd know of Saizo's visit. "Yukimura wants us to meet him in Edo in three days." She explained quietly as she looked back out the rain. Kyo snorted again as he began to get to his feet. "Why on earth would I want to meet with him?" Kyo asked as he began to walk to the door. "But Kyo what ever he wants seems important." Yuya said turning to look at him. Kyo rolled his eyes as he turned to look at her. "I'm not going to meet with him or any of those other idiots!" He growled as he turned and walked into the house. Yuya remained kneeling on the porch as she sighed and looked out at the rain.

* * *

Three days later we find Yuya and Kyo setting in one of the rooms at the Kamijo Inn. (We won't ask how Yuya got Kyo to come.) Yuya smiles as she puts the tea that one of the hostesses had brought them on the small table in the middle of the room. While Kyo remains leaning against the far wall of the room a distant look in his eyes as he stares at the wall across from him. He blinks in surprise when he sees something brown out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head to find the object to be a glass of tea being held out by Yuya. Kyo took the glass while nodding his thanks to Yuya.

Yuya sighed worriedly as she backed away from him. It seemed things weren't getting any better with Kyo. He was getting less and less sleep every night, and was becoming more and more cranky every day.

She bit her lip as she turned around to go back to the table. She was about to ask Kyo if he wanted to tell her what was bothering him when the sliding door flew open. Both Yuya and Kyo not expecting this both looked to the door only to see a blur come at Yuya. " My dear sweat Yuya its been to long!" Said a very familiar voice as Yuya found herself engulfed in a large hug. "B-Benitora?" Yuya gasped after she could feel her body again. "I knew Yah couldn't forget a face like mine." Benitora stated as he pulled back slightly.

"Of course I wouldn't forget you." Yuya said smiling as she looked up at her friend. He was about the same height and his hair was covered with a bandana that was a little shorter than the one he used to wear. Yuya's happiness quickly turned to irritation when she felt a familiar feeling on her butt. She closed her eyes as an anger cross appeared on her head. "You Pervert!" She screamed as she hit him in the head.

Benitora chuckled and rubbed his head from where he was now setting on the floor. "Oh come on Miss Yuya yah know I couldn't resist." He said looking up at her irritated face. His eyes widened when he was suddenly lifted into the air by his neck and gruffly slammed into a nearby wall. "What the hell?" Benitora managed even though the hand on neck was strangling him.

Kyo's red eyes burned as he tightened his grip on Benitora's neck. "If you ever touch my wife again…I won't hesitate to kill you." He growled as he thumped Benitora's head against the wall. "Kyo please. He didn't mean anything." Yuya begged her eyes wide with fear.

"My things certainly haven't changed over the years." Came another voice from the doorway. They all turned to look at the new comer Benitora doing his best since Kyo still had his death grip on him. Yukimura smirked as he leaned on the doorframe. "Please don't let me interrupt." He said giving them one of his normal smiles. Kyo rolled his eyes before releasing his grip on Benitora and letting him slide down the wall and walking towards the door.

"It's good to see you Demon Eyes Kyo." Yukimura said as Kyo walked towards him he paused to look at him before heading on out the door. "Man who spit in his tea?" Benitora grumbled as he slowly got to his feet and rubbed his neck. Yuya sighed as she looked at her two friends. "He's not been sleeping to well for a couple of nights." Yuya explained deciding it best not to tell them the other symptoms Kyo had been demonstrating.

Yukimura blinked at hearing this. His brows furrowed as he thought. "So Benitora how have you been?" Yuya asked looking at him as he continued to rub his neck. "As good a I can be I guess. Yah know me goin' from place to place." He said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Yuya smiled as she looked back at Yukimura who was still thinking.

"Ummm…Lord Yukimura?" Yuya asked breaking him out of his thoughts. "Hmmm? Oh sorry. My it certainly has been a while hasn't it?" He asked forcing a smile as the two looked at him and nodded. "Its good to see you both. Tell me though how does it feel to be married to Demon Eyes Kyo? Miss Yuya?" Yukimura asked giving Yuya a small smile as she blushed and looked down.

He chuckled as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room and sat down at the table. "So tell us Yukimura what's this urgent meeting we just had tah come to?" Benitora asked as he leaned his shoulder against the wall and Yuya sat down across from Yukimura. "It seems that there is another Kenyou up rise taking place. I'm sure you know what I mean Benitora, what with your travels and all." He said looking at Benitora who gave him a dirty look.

"Actually I have heard several stories about Kenyou attacking travelers on some of the paths surrounding Edo." Benitora said putting a hand on his chin and thinking. "Another Kenyou uprising? But how can that be? I thought with out Nobunaga they couldn't get out." Yuya said her eyebrows furrowing as she sat her tea glass back on the table. "That's just it they shouldn't." Yukimura said giving the two a grim look.

"So what exactly do you want us for?" Came a gruff voice from the doorway. They all looked up to see Kyo standing in the doorway his eyes closed. "I was hoping that you might be persuaded in helping me get to the bottom of this." Yukimura said giving Kyo a large smile.

Kyo snorted as he walked into the room. "What do I care about these Kenyou? As far as I'm concerned let em kill as many bastards as they like." Kyo said walking back over to his corner and setting down. Yuya gave her husband a dirty look. "Well that's a good theory Kyo. But what about the person controlling the Kenyou? He just might be stronger than you are Kyo." Yukimura said smirking as he played into Kyo's weakness. Kyo snorted, as he looked up at Yukimura his eyes blazing. "If he thinks he's stronger than me then he's got a death wish." Kyo said an evil smirk coming across his face and Yukimura smiled in accomplishment.

* * *

The next morning we find Yukimura standing outside the Inn talking with a young man a little taller than himself. "So another village was attacked last night?" He asked putting a hand to his chin. "Yes from what I understand the village was completely destroyed, there where no survivors." The young man said clenching his fists at his sides. "Dammit Yukimura this can't continue." He said his gold eyes blazing as looked at him. "I know Sasuke I know." Yukimura said looking at him sadly.

The once little Juni-Sanada has grown up in the past five years. He now stands almost as tall as Benitora. His once shortsilver hair now falls to his waist and is held back in a low ponies tail by black fabric wrapped from the base of the neck to just above the bottom of his hair.

Both looked up when they heard someone walk out of Inn. "Yukimura? Where did you say we were…" Yuya began but trailed off when she saw Sasuke. "Sasuke? Is that you?" She asked totally shocked at the sixteen year olds appearance. Sasuke blushed as he nodded. Yukimura laughed at the sight of his companion blushing. "What's so funny?' Sasuke growled looking up at him as he continued to laugh. "You're just so cute when you blush." Yukimura said in-between laughs. "Awe shut up will yah?" Sasuke growled turning and crossing his arms.

Yuya stood watching the two and trying to contain her own laughter. "Did I miss the punch line?" Benitora asked as he walked out of the Inn and up to the three. "Don't worry you didn't miss anything." Sasuke said giving Yukimura a dirty look. Benitora blinked as he looked at Sasuke he knew the kid looked familiar but he wasn't sure from where.

"Are you idiots ready?" Kyo snapped from where he had been watching them. "In a minute." Yuya called looking back at Sasuke. "So are you coming with us Sasuke?" She asked looking between him and Yukimura. "Hold on minute! You mean that he's the little devil?" Benitora asked his jaw dropping as he looked at Sasuke who smirked. "I guess you can't call me little anymore, huh? Benitora." He asked triumphantly crossing his arms. "That's not fair." Benitora whined his eyes drooping.

"Actually I was just about to ask Sasuke to go back to Kudo Mountain for me." Yukimura said as Sasuke's face dropped. "I need you to go back and tell everyone that I'll return as soon as we get some information." He said as he looked sternly at Sasuke. "Alright." Sasuke whined. "When you're done I want you and Kotaro to find us, alright?" He said smiling when he saw his face brighten. "Yes Yukimura." Sasuke said disappearing before anyone blinked.

"Alright let's head out!" Yukimura said with a cheerful smile as he began to walk. Kyo rolled his eyes as he followed him Yuya beside him and Benitora close behind. "You're enthusiasm is killing me." Kyo grumbled closing his eyes. Yukimura laughed as he turned his head. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you just made a joke Kyo." He said as they walked out of Edo.

* * *

Hours later

We find out little group walking down a heavily wooded path several miles outside of Edo. "So tell us Yukimura where exactly are we headed?" Benitora asked his hands behind his head as he walked beside Yuya. "I've heard stories of a Shaman who may be able to tell us what we need to know. She lives in a village several days away." He said as they continued to walk. "Hmmm…how many is several days?" Yuya asked looking at Yukimura who smiled as he gave a dismissive wave. "Don't worry we'll get there…eventually." He said as the other two anime fainted. Kyo was just about to tell them all to shut up when a large crash from down the path drew their attentions.

They all paused to look at one another before they all (except Kyo) hurried down the path. Yuya's eyes widened when they finally found the source of the noise. The path had been enlarged by the obvious battle taking place several trees laid in the path. On one side stood a huge black and green Kenyou, on the other stood a rather short black haired young man with a long sword drawn in front of him.

"It looks as if the rumors are true." Yukimura said as he looked between the two fighters. "Unfortunately." Benitora said sighing as he looked at the large Kenyou.

The two opponents stared at each other their eyes narrowed at each other before they lunged forward.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 1. Please tell me what you think. I hope no one is out of character please tell me if they are. Well thanks. Gotta go.

Oh yes all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


End file.
